You can't hide from fear
by TheDarkwriter7
Summary: When a creature of shadow appears in Beast boy's nightmares, it starts attacking him and giving him scars. Can Raven and the other titans defeat the creature before it takes him away from them forever? Part 1 of 3 for "The true shadow trilogy". BBxRae BBRae. COMPLETE!
1. The Warning

**DISCLAIMER = I do not own Teen titans. I only own the idea of the shadow creature.**

**You can't hide from fear chapter 1 – the warning**

Beast boy could only watch as his hunter used his shadow powers to wrap beast boy's arms with "chains of darkness", chains enveloped with shadow, making them unbreakable. He didn't know where he was. All he could see around him was the pink floor and dark fog all around him. Now bound and on his knees, the dark shadow creature came closer and closer to him until it was right in front of him. It was shaped like a man wearing a top hat and overcoat and had a dark red glowing tattoo of a skull and two katana samurai swords over it on his back. "Did you really think you could evade me? I have already taken something precious to you, do I have to take something else?" were the words that escaped the creatures mouth. It then stretched out its arm to his side and thick, black smoke enveloped its hand. When the smoke disappeared, a jagged sword was set in the creature's hand, blood dripping from its teeth. "Why me, why are you after me?" Beast boy shouted out in fear. The creature did not reply, but instead began to raise his sword. Beast boy knew what was to happen next so deep down, he began to regret many things he hadn't done in his life and waited for it all to end. As the creature was about to bring his blade down to decapitate the green changeling, It stopped and lowered its blade, an evil grin stretched across its dark face. "Before I take you for my prize, I feel you should experience utter pain and agony". The dark creature turned around and stretched out his hand. Then, out of a puff of smoke, Raven appeared, barely able to stand. As soon as he saw her, Beast boy knew exactly what the creature meant by "pain and agony". "NNNNOOOO! STAY AWAY FROM HER!" Beast boy shouted these words with all the energy he had but it was nothing. Before he knew it, the creature had teleported behind Raven and kicked her to her knees. "Say goodbye" were the creature's last words as it used its jagged sword to decapitate Raven, blood dripping from the blade and her body. Beast boy could only scream at this truly horrific sight whilst he listened to the shadow creature's maniacal laugh . . .

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!" Beast Boy sat up and smacked his head on the ceiling. 'Oh, it was just a nightmare, it was just a nightmare. Or was it? It seemed so real'. Beast boy got down from his bunk bed and went to his closet. He didn't have anything planned today except for possible crime fighting so he just slipped on his doom patrol uniform and left for the ops room. Whilst walking there, Beast boy just couldn't get the image of the shadow creature from his nightmare out of his head. Just thinking of it sent shivers down his spine. He was so busy thinking he didn't notice he had already entered the ops room and was about to trip over the stairs, onto his face. Surely enough, he did. As he got himself to his feet, Beast boy noticed the time on the wall.

11:47am

Beast boy looked away from the clock and around the ops room. The only other titan in the room apart from him was Raven, wearing her usual black leotard and dark blue cloak, sitting down on the couch, reading a book. 'Where is everyone else? It's too late for just us two to be up'. Beast boy then walked over to Raven, about to ask her where the other titans were but being an empathy, she already knew what he was about to say. "We're the only two here" Raven began. "Robin was called to Gotham city by Batman for what reason I do not know, Starfire decided to go with him and Cyborg went to help Titans east with some problems in Steel city. So it's just us for 5 days". The last words that Raven had said had sent a shiver down her spine. "Oh, well ok." Beast Boy was still thinking about his nightmare. He felt it wasn't just a coincidence but a warning or a sign of some sort. "Hey Raven"? Beast boy said these two words very nervously. "Yeah?" Beast boy was shocked she had even replied to him. "I was . . . kinda thinking . . . because me and you are the only two here . . . do you . . . wanna hang out?" Raven took time to think over this. 'Well, me and him ARE the only ones here . . . wait, what am I saying, I don't wanna hang out with him.'

"No." Beast boy was again shocked that she replied but he wanted Raven to hang out with him. He wanted to watch over here in case the nightmare was some sort of warning and the shadow creature came for him and it used Raven as a bargaining chip. "Awwww, why not now? Raven, please!" Raven now regretted saying the answer she had given him. 'I should have just said no.' "Well, I was going to ask you later but now that you have gone to bugging me, it's a definite no." Beast boy was determined to get her to hang out with him. The situation was different this time. "Aw, come on Raven, you were going to! Please!" Honestly, Raven was not in the mood now. "I-said-NNNOOO!" Raven then used her powers to pick up Beast boy, spin him around at high speeds and then throw him out the window. Beast boy's need for Raven turned to anger. He had had the worst nightmare ever and then he gets chucked out of the window. Beast boy swam back onto the shore, turned into a dog, shook himself dry, turned back into a human and stormed into the tower. Once back in the ops room and with Raven in his sights, Beast boy lost it completely.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT!?" Beast boy's shouts could probably be heard from in the city. "I told you I didn't want to hang out with you but you had to keep on bugging me, didn't you?" Raven turned to look at the changeling and was shocked to see him as angry as she had been in their first encounter with Doctor Light. "So what, Raven? Just because I bugged you about hanging out with me doesn't mean you had to chuck me out the GODDAMN WINDOW!" Raven thought over what he had just said. 'I suppose he's right, he only wanted to hang out with me.' Beast boy then stormed out of the ops room and was on course for his room. Raven then looked down at her book and thought to herself 'Only one more chapter. I'll apologise to him afterwards.' When he was moments away from his own room, Beast boy noticed the floor to be covered in a deep, thick, black smoke. He then heard a deep laugh and turned around to see a figure being formed out of the darkness. Beast boy could only stand in fear as the shadows began to take shape as . . . the creature from his nightmare. The creature drew its jagged sword and said 4 words that sent a chill down Beast boy's spine.

"Your end has begun . . ."


	2. Scarred

**DISCLAIMER = I do not own Teen titans. I only own the idea of the shadow creature.**

**You can't hide from fear chapter 2 – Scarred**

Raven was reaching the end of her book when Beast boy entered her mind once again. 'Oh, why can't I stop thinking about him? So, I threw him out of the window, so what? Still, If it makes him feel any better, I'll go apologise in a second.' Raven then noticed something very strange in the corner of her eye. The floor was covered in a thin, grey fog. "What the hell is going on?" 'Well obviously, there is something here that shouldn't be.' Knowledge answered. 'Gee, thanks for that.' Raven sarcastically responded but was then pulled out of her mind conversation with knowledge by a blood-curdling scream. "AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!" 'That sounded like Beast boy.' Raven ran down the many halls of the tower to where the scream had been released from her friend's throat. The closer Raven got to Beast boy's room, the darker and thicker the fog became. When Raven was one corner away from Beast Boy's room, she turned the corner to a sight which (in her opinion) looked quite horrific.

Through her eyes, Raven saw Beast boy pinned to the wall by some sort of shadow creature. It had dark red eyes, a dark red mouth and a glowing dark red tattoo on its back that Raven couldn't make out. The creature was shaped like a man that was wearing a top hat and overcoat but it clearly wasn't a man. The thing that made the sight quite horrific was that the creature was cutting into the right hand side of beast boys back; using the first four teeth of its jagged sword to create a gash in her friend's back in the shape of a plain, straight line. After cutting the line into the changeling's back, the creature held him by his head, turned in Raven's direction and dropped him like a rat that had been killed for entering a restaurant. Raven could only stare in disgust as an evil smirk came upon the creature's lips and it fell back into the shadows. As it did this, the dark fog surrounding them disappeared and Raven went to aid her friend. She looked at the wound; it looked like he was beginning to split in half and the wound was where it would occur. Raven then pulled Beast boy close to her and teleported to the medical wing.

"Raven calling Cyborg, over" Raven was trying to contact Cyborg over the communicator. "Cyborg, PLEASE RESPOND!" Raven then prayed for him to answer; only Cyborg knew how to turn on the heart monitor and attach to the person needed. "Cyborg here, what's up Rae? How's BB?" 'How ironic is it that he would ask you that?' Rudeness said in Raven's head. "Actually Cyborg, now that you mention it, Beast boy's not alright. We're in the medical wing. I called you cause I need to know how to attach him to a heart monitor." Cyborg could only look at her in horror as he heard 'I need, attach him and heart monitor.' "Oh God Rae, what happened? Did he pull a prank on you again?" Cyborg looked serious when asking this. "No, he got attacked by something. Just tell me how to attach him to the monitor!" Raven was actually getting mad now; she wanted to save Beast boy as her way of saying 'I'm sorry I threw you out of a window.' "Alright then, Rae. First of all, turn on the heart monitor via the plug and then the button on the monitor itself." Raven did as instructed, getting more stressed every second. "Now attach the wires to the body parts I say to. Attach the red wire to his left arm, attach the yellow wire to his shoulder plates on his back and attach the blue wire to his head." Raven did as instructed, being careful that she got the right wires in the right places. "Now finally, administer him some painkiller. Because in the past, we have needed painkiller at times when we've been unconscious, I've already crushed some to liquid form and put it in a syringe. Just administer it to his blood stream." Raven then went to the medication cabinet, pulled out the syringe full of crushed, liquefied painkiller and injected in Beast boy's arm 'Oh no, this is all my fault. If I hadn't thrown Beast boy out of the window, he wouldn't have gotten angry at me and gone to his room where he met that creature.' Raven began to cry at this thought but wiped the tears away when she heard the beeps from the monitor; he was alive.

Beast boy awoke to find himself on the floor, shirtless and bound to one place by his chain – wrapped legs. He then stood and saw the creature of darkness in front of him. "Hello again." The creature began. "Do you like the scar I gave you? Think of it as a free tattoo". Beast boy then remembered what had happened as he felt his back. He could feel a deep gash; it felt like his skin was collapsing in on itself like a black hole. "There are many more of those to come in the near future, my friend." The creature drew its sword as it uttered these words. "And when you've got a whole display to show your friends, I will take what I should have long ago." The creature began to laugh maniacally as it charged at Beast boy; sword in hand. "FROM THE LIGHT, COMES THE DARK!" As the creature said those words, Beast boy was blinded and sat up, screaming once more. He looked around to see himself in the medical wing of the tower. "Don't worry; you're going to be fine." Beast boy turned at these words to see Raven sitting in the chair next to his bed. "How long have I been out?" Raven replied "only 2 hours. Don't worry, BB. Whatever attacked you is gone. I've injected you with some painkiller so you should be ok. Let me have a look at the wound though, see if I can heal it." Raven (with Beast boy's permission) took of the top half of his uniform so she could examine the wound. She tried to heal it but all that happened was a faint, black glow came from the gash. She didn't want to worry him so she changed the subject. "Beast boy, I'm sorry I chucked you out of the window." Raven looked up to see the green changeling, smiling. "It's alright, Rae. You've done it hundred times before." Raven still felt she owed beast boy something, she still felt partly guilty for him getting hurt. "If you want and if you're up for it, tomorrow, we can . . . hang out . . . if you want." A huge smile picked up on beast boy's face. "Sure Rae, I'd love that!" As beast boy said those words, he pulled Raven into a tight embrace. She didn't push him off cause she knew he had gone through a bit of pain and he didn't deserve anymore . . . right now anyway. As Beast boy held Raven, he started to think about the last words the shadow creature had said to him in his nightmare . . .

'FROM THE LIGHT, COMES THE DARK!'


	3. Play date

**You can't hide from fear chapter 3 – play date**

Raven tossed and turned but couldn't find her sanctuary of sleep for she couldn't stop worrying about her green changeling of a friend who slept next door to her. It had been 14 hours since Beast boy was attacked by the creature of shadows and put in the medical wing. Even though he was deemed fine, he insisted on staying there for the rest of the day (probably so Raven would have to take care of him) but when Raven turned in, Beast boy retreated back to his room. Raven still couldn't believe what Beast boy had gone through earlier in the day. 'Why would someone want to hurt him? I haven't seen that thing in the city, how does it know him?' Raven looked at her clock.

1:48am

'Even though it's this early, I know I won't be getting any sleep tonight. Maybe some meditation will help me relax.' Raven then slid out of her bed and walked over to her dresser and pulled out her robe that was coloured the shade of blue as her cloak. She then put in on over her leotard and walked out of her room and started walking towards the common room. She entered to find Beast boy, sitting on the couch doing something Raven had thought he would never, ever do in his life. 'He's reading. HE'S ACTUALLY READING! I wonder what book it is.' Raven was about to ask him when he started to speak. "Err, I need help." Beast boy reached over the table and picked up his communicator. "Beast boy calling Cyborg." It took a while but eventually he picked up. "Yo, BB! How's it going with Rae?" Beast boy decided to change the subject quickly. "Cy, that isn't why I'm calling, I need your help." Raven, still standing behind Beast boy silently raised an eyebrow at this. "Ok man, what do you need help with?" Beast boy answered so fast people would think he had rehearsed the talk. "Well you know how I got attacked by the thing earlier?" Cyborg simply nodded as his response. "Well, I'm looking through one of Rae's books and I can't find any info on it." Raven was shocked and slightly angered by this. 'He went in my room and took a book. NOONE goes in my room!' Raven was about to say something when Cyborg responded to Beast boy and Raven awaited his answer. "What book are you reading?" Beast boy looked at the cover. "Beyond humanity, mythical creatures and beings beyond our barriers." Raven remembered that book. She had got it at her local bookstore one week after fighting Trigon, thinking she should see if there were any creatures or beings she should look out for, in case they were connected to Trigon in some way. "Why you reading that old thing?" Cyborg said to the green changeling. "Well duh, I was attacked by a creature of pure darkness! Excuse me for thinking it could be in a book that's title included the words 'mythical creatures and beings!" Raven did realise he sort of have a point. "So what you gonna do now then?" asked Cyborg. "Well, the book isn't much help so there's no point keeping it. I'll go check on Rae and if she's asleep, I'll slip the book back on her shelf." Cyborg gave him a worried look. "Alright, but if she wakes up and catches you, I AM NOT cleaning up the mess." With that, Cyborg cut the line and Beast boy was left for his thoughts. "Right, I'll go slip Raven's book back on her shelf and then I'll put on the computer to search for more info on this shadow creature, thing." Raven decided now to make an entrance. "Or you could just give it to me." With that, Beast boy screamed and literally jumped out of his seat, smacking his head on the floor. "How long have you been standing there?" Beast boy said as he stood back up. "Ever since you called Cyborg." Beast boy blushed at the realisation that she knew about him taking the book. "Beast boy, you went through a lot today. If you wanted to borrow my book to look for this creature, you should've just asked." Beast boy smiled at this. "But you didn't. You took it without my permission. So . . ." Beast boy closed his eyes in fear, awaiting a slap like the ones he got back in Tokyo but all he got was a pinched cheek. "OW!" Raven just smirked "Be happy that's all you got." Raven then picked up her book and began to walk to the roof for meditation. "Raven!" Raven turned around to see Beast boy once more. "Don't forget, you said we could 'hang out' tomorrow." Raven frowned at the memory of her saying that after Beast boy awoke from inside the medical bay. "I know, I know." With that Raven left. "And I've got the best day planned . . ."

Beast boy opened his eyes to find himself sitting on the couch. Memories of the night before then flowed back to him. He was honestly surprised to find the "man of shadows" hadn't sent him a message that night. Beast boy then sat up and looked around, hoping to see Raven, he didn't. He then turned his gaze to the wall clock.

10:37am

Almost as if planned, Raven then walked in, wearing her usual cloak, leotard and boots. "Rae, you're not seriously wearing that to the carnival, are you?" Raven turned her head and raised an eyebrow at this. "The carnival? Beast boy, I know I said I would hang out with you today but there's no way I'm going to the carnival." Beast boy had planned for this sort of reaction. "Oh, please Rae! It's our first time doing something together where it's just us two! Don't you want to be able to remember this day?" Raven returned her eyebrows to their normal state and again looked glum. "Honestly, no, no I don't." Beast boy thought up an idea. "Fine then you leaves me no choice." With those words, Beast boy walked up in front of Raven, pulled her into a hug and then turned into an octopus. With his eight tentacles, he wrapped 1 tentacle around each of her limbs, 1 tentacle around her mouth and 3 around her waist. Raven knew by the way he was holding her; she couldn't use any magic to get free. "Hmmmm! Hmmmm!" Beast boy raised an eyebrow and released the tentacle around her mouth. "I said fine." Beast boy turned back into his human form and ran off to his room to get ready.

Beast boy returned wearing a purple zip-up hoodie and a pair of black tracksuit bottoms along with his doom patrol boots but noticed Raven was gone. 'I knew she would go hiding! She would do anything to get out of going to the carnival!' Beast boy turned around to see his pale skinned but wearing different cloths. Raven was now wearing a pair of tight blue jeans and a blue t-shirt with what appeared to be a angel with Red eyes and black wings on it. Like Beast boy, she too couldn't be bothered to change her boots. "Whoa" was all that escaped Beast boy's mouth. "I don't just wear the same stuff, you know. I do have other clothes." Beast boy stopped staring and went with Raven to the roof. Raven began levitating but was wondering why Beast boy was still standing on the roof, looking at the ground. "What are you waiting for?" Raven said. "Raven, I may kinda need you to help me to the carnival." Raven raised an eyebrow and landed on the roof. "Why?" Beast boy than began to sweat as he thought of what he had to say. "Well Rae, you see, my doom patrol uniform are the only clothes that actually morph with me." Beast boy said blushing and smiling. Raven then got the horrible image of Beast boy nude except for his boots. "Oh, well alright." Raven then walked behind the changeling. "Put your arms up in the air." Beast boy wondered why but done it anyway. Raven then began levitating and grabbed onto Beast boy's wrists and began flying off the roof. Beast boy, due to instinct knew what to do at that point; he grabbed onto Raven's wrists for dear life as they floated over the city. 'Please don't let go, please don't let go, please don't let go.' Was all Beast boy thought to himself until they landed outside the carnival entrance. "Why didn't you just make an energy platform to carry me?" Raven was startled by this comment; she was honestly hoping that Beast boy wouldn't notice and would just go with it. "Oh my god, you wanted to carry me!" Raven's nervousness turned to sarcasm. "In your dreams. I was just doing that so I didn't need to concentrate on keeping an energy platform in the air." At this, Beast boy's ears dropped and this gave Raven mixed feelings; she was sad that she upset Beast boy on their 'special day' but she was happy that she threw him of her trail of emotions. They then entered the carnival to see many people of all ages. "What you wanna do first, Rae?" Raven looked around but couldn't decide (honestly, she did try!) "I can't decide, you pick." Beast boy looked around and then grinned. "That one". With those words, Beast boy pointed to a ride and Raven followed his finger; he was pointing towards a circle shaped ride. Raven continued to stare at as Beast boy led her to it by her hand. When they got to the line, it didn't improve her mood that it was called "wheel of fate". "It's alright Rae, I'll hold your hand if you want." Raven just chuckled to herself. "Trust me Beast boy, that won't be needed." Before they knew it, they were both on the ride in their cart. Because of the way the ride worked, Raven didn't sit NEXT to Beast boy; she had to sit in FRONT of him. "I suppose if you get scared now, I'll have to hug you!" Beast boy said this with a smirk on his face. "Like I said before, that won't be needed." After about 5 more minutes, the ride began and it went fast. Before they knew it, the wheel was in the air and Raven and Beast boy were upside down in their cart. Beast boy was laughing like crazy but Raven didn't make a sound; she was holding down her screams in her stomach. As the ride hit full speed, Raven couldn't hold it in any longer; she let out a huge scream and Beast boy saw this as his chance. He then put his arms around Raven's waist and held her close to him however, as soon as he did this, Raven stopped screaming and looked at him with a frown. Beast boy then grinned and let go of Raven as the ride stopped. As Raven stepped out of the ride, she almost fell over but was caught by the changeling. "Never. Take me. On that ride. Again." Beast boy looked at her; she did truly look like she was about to pass out. "But you enjoyed it, right?" Raven looked at him and gave a small smile. "I will admit, it was quite fun . . ."

Beast boy felt pretty good with himself. ". . . Until you put your arms around me." Beast boy knew she wouldn't let this slid easily. "Ok, I'll pick a more relaxing ride this time." Beast boy looked around for a bit and came to a conclusion. "That one next." Raven again looked at what he was pointing at; he was pointing at a ride known as "electron". "Doesn't sound very relaxing." Raven looked at Beast boy through the corner of her eye while saying this. "If it isn't, I swear, we can leave whenever you want." That was a good offer considering Raven didn't even really want to be here. "All right, then." With that, Beast boy led the way, again taking Raven's hand as he took her to the ride.

After waiting in a 10 minute line, Raven and Beast boy were sat in another cart; this time sat next to each other. "Raven, my hand's here if you get scared." Raven saw right through his plan. "Well Beast boy, unlike the last one, this ride is on the ground. So that won't be needed." With those words, the ride began. It started off slow; moving in slow circles. "Well Beast boy, I guess you were right. This is quite relaxing." 5 seconds later, Raven regretted those words as the ride's speed increased. If was in fact moving so fast, Raven ended up sliding towards Beast boy. No matter how hard she tried, Raven couldn't get away from Beast boy but something in her head said that he probably didn't mind.

Raven staggered of the ride along with the changeling and as soon as he was right next to her, she put her hands on his shoulders and pushed him to a wall. "You said that would be relaxing! Now, we can leave whenever I want." Raven was about to say for them to leave but she caught sight of one more ride. "Actually, before we leave, let's go on that." She was pointing towards a roller coaster which actually went inside, not out. "Err, can we just go instead?" Raven looked at Beast boy; surprised to hear those words. "No we're going on it." Raven led him over to the ride known as "Heaven's corridor." After standing in the line for about 5 minutes, Raven and Beast boy were in the front row. After a few more people got on, the ride began. In the control room, the staff member was watching the security cameras but then, the door behind him flew open. The staff member turned around to see a man in a top hat and overcoat enter the control room. "Hey hey hey, You can't come in here." The man in the coat and hat simply laughed at this and before he knew it, the staff member was pulled out of his chair by two chains sprouting from the walls and wrapping around his arms. The staff member screamed for mercy as the man in the hat and coat pulled a jagged sword from behind and cut the staff member in half. "Those two titans have been copped in there dark tower for far too long" said the man as he walked past the dead staff member. "Let's give them a bit of light." With that, the man pulled a lever on the control panel and the ride began to slow down. Beast boy was hoping the ride was over but when he opened his eyes, he found the roller coaster had stopped in a corridor flooded with light. At that moment, Beast boy's worst thoughts came to his mind.

'FROM THE LIGHT, COMES THE DARK!'

After those words entered his head, he unbuckled his own seatbelt and Raven's. "What are you doing?" Beast boy decided to just be straight with her. "Before I woke up in the medical wing yesterday, the creature spoke to me in a nightmare. It said 'from the light, comes the dark'. It's going to attack again." As Beast boy and Raven got out of their seats, they noticed they were up to their ankles in a thick, black fog. The two then heard an eerie laugh and turned around. In front stood a creature they had both met before. "Beast boy, get behind me." Raven then raised her hands and they became covered in dark energy. "Girl, you are a waste of my time!" With that, Beast boy's arms were wrapped in chains and he fell to his knees. While Raven was distracted, the creature took its chance and it uppercut Raven in her chin. While Raven was on the floor, the creature went behind Beast boy and drew its blade, both Raven and Beast boy knew what was about to happen. Raven couldn't help but cover her ears to block out Beast boy's screams as he was cut into by the jagged blade. When the screaming stopped, Raven looked up to see the creature and the fog had disappeared and she got to her feet and looked at Beast boy; he had the exact same scar except the creature had cut it into the center of his back this time. Raven then took Beat boy in her arms and teleported them to the tower's medical wing.


	4. Curseed

**You can't hide from fear chapter 4 – Curse-ed**

"Raven calling Cyborg, Raven calling Cyborg." Raven looked over at her green friend. He was again in the medical wing of the tower but this time with a second scar on his back. Raven didn't care if her friend's missions were important; the other 3 titans needed to be back here in Jump city, helping to protect Beast boy. "Cyborg here, what's up, Raven?" Cyborg could tell by Raven's facial expression that this was a very important matter. "Cyborg, it's happened again. I'm in the medical wing with Beast boy. He got attacked by that 'creature of shadow' again and it gave him a second scar." Cyborg was now worried and interested. "Raven, what do these scars look like?" Raven then looked over to a shirtless Beast boy and gently turned him on his back so Raven could get a clear look at both the scars the creature had given him. "There nothing special; they're just two deep, straight lines. One on his left hand side and one in the centre." Cyborg began to process the new information. "Alright Raven, I'm gonna call Robin and Starfire at Gotham; they need to hear this. I mean, one attack is just a coincidence but two? This creature is hunting him. We'll be back as soon as we can." Raven was about to hang up but Cyborg shouted at her. "Raven, Wait! One more thing!" Raven lowered her head to see her communicator. "Beast boy did tell me last night that this shadow creature had appeared in his nightmares. I'm not gonna make you but I'm just throwing this out there." Raven raised an eyebrow at this. "Maybe, to find out more about this creature, you could go in BB's mind; so what he sees." Raven was about to object to the idea of going in her friend's mind but then realised it was actually quite a good idea. "Well anyway, like I said, I'll call Rob and Star and we'll be back as soon as we can." With those last words, Cyborg hung up. Raven then turned her head towards the sleeping green changeling; she couldn't imagine what he must be going through. She then looked to the clock.

5:32pm

As Raven looked away from the clock, she heard moaning coming from her left. She turned back to see Beast boy; his eyes barely open. "Oh good, you're awake." Almost as if his instincts told him to, as soon as he was sat up right, he reached for his back where he felt a second deep, gash like scar but this time in the centre of his back. Beast boy then remembered what had happened at the carnival. "How long have I been out, Rae?" Raven's expression then turned from relief to worry. "It's about half-past five right now so . . . you've been out for only an hour." Beast boy let out a sigh of relief at this. "Do you remember what happened?" Beast boy then let his head drop and shut his eyes. "Crystal clear, Rae. We were on the ride at the carnival called 'Heaven's corridor'. We were about 20 seconds into the ride when we stopped. I opened my eyes and noticed we had stopped in the brightly lit white corridor of the ride. I then undone both our seatbelts and when we tried to leave, **It** appeared. **It **bound me with chains infused with shadow; **It **uppercut you so it could get to me and then, **It **pulled out its jagged sword and gave me a second scar." When he was done, Beast boy pulled the wires from the machine attached to him off his body and stood up. He then walked up to Raven and pulled her into an embrace. "Thank you for trying to protect me, thank you so much." Raven could only close her eyes and form a small smile as she hugged him back. "It's what anyone of us would've done. I'm sure you would do the same thing for me." Beast boy blushed at this. It was true; if Raven was any in danger and she couldn't save herself, Beast boy would get their as soon as he could to protect her. "Yeah, I guess I would." Both then realised there were still hugging each other and quickly separated; both blushing. "So what's gonna happen now, Rae?" Raven already had an answer planned for this question. "Well, the good news is that our 3 friends are coming back early to help us out of this situation." Beast boy let out a 'phew' after hearing this. "But the bad news is that because Robin and Starfire are at Gotham, all 3 of them won't be back to at least 6:00am." Beast boy's grin then disappeared and a sigh was released from his mouth. "But don't worry; until they get back, I'll protect you." Beast boy looked at Raven and couldn't believe what he then did; he gave Raven a kiss on the cheek. "Thanks Rae, you're the best." Beast boy then left the medical wing; leaving Raven there to touch the spot of her cheek he had kissed while a smile crept up on her face.

Raven entered the common room to see Beast boy; playing video games. 'Sometimes, I wonder if he remembers what happens to him. He's acting like nothing has happened.' Raven went into the kitchen to make some tea when she could her someone walking up behind her. She turned to find herself face to face with Beast boy. "Hello there, Raven." Beast boy said with a huge grin on his face. Raven could only come to the conclusion that Beast boy must be pretty proud of himself for having the courage to kiss her. "Hello, Beast boy, what do you want?" Beast boy then started blushing as he searched for words. "Well Raven . . . as you know, our err day out . . . was ended on a sort of . . . abrupt note so I was kinda err . . . thinking if err . . ." Raven knew what Beast boy was trying to say and she thought he was taking too long. "Beast boy, what do you wanna do?" Raven said in a sort of 'I know what you are saying' kinda way. Beast boy felt relieved that Raven had practically asked the question for him as he took her hand and led her to the couch and then put a gamestation controller in her hand. "Beast boy, there is NO WAY I am playing a video game." Beast boy's grin was replaced with a frown for a second but then reappeared when he got an idea. "Aw come on Raven, I don't wanna have to do the face on you." At that moment, Beast boy turned into a green kitten with big bulging eyes that no one could resist. Raven then groaned and turned away but Beast boy simply jumped onto her lap and stared straight into her eyes; even RAVEN couldn't resist that. "Alright, fine! One game but that's it, got it?" Beast boy simply nodded his head and turned back into human form as he turned on the gamestation. After this, he went to the shelf of games. "Raven, you like horror films, right?" Raven simply nodded. "So in theory, you should also like horror games right?" Raven thought this over and said "I guess so". Beast boy then returned with a game in his hand. Raven inspected the box; it clearly said "the house of the dead 4" in blood while there were pictures of zombies and various creatures underneath the writing. "Beast boy, I've seen you play that game and I've noticed it's a first person shooter game. I hate to burst your bubble but if I liked any kind of video game, it wouldn't be a first person shooter." Beast boy was prepared for an answer like this and had a perfect counter. "But Rae, that's why I chose this. It's a FPS game which means you will have to barely do anything cause the controls are so simple." Raven raised an eyebrow telling him to go on. Beast boy then took the controller from her hand and explained the controls. After realising there were only 4 buttons she had to use to play so reluctantly took the controller and said the words she thought she would never her herself say; "start the damn game."

25 minutes in and Raven would never admit it but she was actually enjoying herself. It was the first ever video game she had played and even though she had seen Beast boy play it sometimes she had to admit she thought it was quite good. But with a video game comes competitiveness and Raven was VERY competitive. During the boss of chapter 3 (The Empress), Raven was very close to beating Beast boy's score she did something she thought she would never, ever do; she cheated. Yes, at one point against the boss, Raven used her powers to disable Beast boy's controller for 30 seconds; causing him to lose lives and points. At the end, Raven barely beat Beast boy's score but couldn't help but feel proud of her self. They were now on the last chapter; chapter 6 – hope and were about to fight the final boss of the game, the world – type B. "Alright Rae, this is the last boss of the game. You think you are up for it?" Raven just frowned at him. "Beast boy, I fight criminals for a living. I think I can beat the final boss of a stupid video game." Beast boy noticed her choice of words and decided to counter her. "Oh really? Well if it's so stupid then why haven't you wanted to stop playing it?" This caught Raven of guard. "Err . . . well I wanted to, err . . . Beast boy, just continue the damn game!" Beast boy chuckled to himself and hit the resume button. 4 minutes later they worked together to defeat the world and their final scores were coming up. "Hey Beast boy, I bet you $50 that I beat your score." Beast boy and became to mockingly laugh. Once he stopped, he began to speak. "Alright, it's on but you may as well hand over the money now. I've cleared this game 6 times and there's no way a new comer is ever gonna score higher than me." Then, the scores came up. Beast boy and Raven looked at the score of James Taylor, who was played by Beast boy. It showed that his final score was 178,673 points. They then looked to Kate Green's score, who was played by Raven and her score was 178,811 points. Raven then grinned mischievously. "Guess there's a first time for everything." Beast boy could only stare in shock as he pulled out a $50 bill from his wallet and Raven took it immediately. Beast boy then looked at the clock.

6:08pm

"You know Raven; it's still quite early in the day. If you want, we could watch a movie." Raven turned her head to Beast boy. "What you got in mind?" Beast boy then let an evil grin overtake his face as he went to the DVD shelf. He came back 15 seconds later with a DVD which he handed to Raven. "James Cameron's 'The thing'". Raven noticed it was an 18 so she thought it must be a horror. Raven then handed it back to Beast boy so he could put it into the machine. After the film finished, Raven just stared at the screen as the credits rolled and then pulled up her hood. She then turned her head and realised that Beast boy was gone. She then shacked as she got up to go to her room, as she was still affected by the film but was stopped when Beast boy jumped in front of her and shouted "BOO!" Raven then screamed and when she realised it was Beast boy, she slapped him in the arm. Beast boy then turned around and Raven saw his two scars on his back; Raven then remembered Cyborg's plan. "Beast boy, I need to ask you something." Beast boy turned around and Raven then did something she didn't want to do; she used her powers to knock Beast boy out. 'I didn't want to but I know you, Beast boy. If I had asked you, you would have said no.' Raven then pulled Beast boy to her body and teleported to his room.

Raven laid Beast boy on his bed. She then put her hands on his head. 'Please forgive me for this' were Raven's thoughts as she entered the Green changeling's mind. She found herself in a room with a blood – covered floor and surrounded by a thick, black fog. "Well, well, well. Looks like I have a guest." Raven turned her head to see the creature of shadows standing before her. "I came for one reason and one reason only; what do you want with Beast boy?" The creature grinned. "That's for me to know and you to find out. But know this, Rachel Roth . . ." Raven was beyond shocked that the creature knew her real name. ". . . you have made a mistake coming here." And with those last words, the fog wrapped itself around the creature's right arm. When the fog disappeared, the creature's jagged sword was set in its hand. Raven then used her powers and sent a beam of dark energy towards the creature and hit its target on the chest. Raven then stared as the creature walked towards her with an evil grin on its face. "Girl, your sins are no match for me." Raven then realised as she had to retreat but she fled from her friends mind, she could swear she heard the creature say "This battle was over too soon."Raven opened her eyes to find herself again in Beast boy's room with Beast boy still on his bed. She was happy to see him but turned scared when she noticed the thick, black fog around her ankles. She shook Beast boy awake and they ran out of the room to find the creature down the hall, waiting for them. "Like I said Rachel; that battle was over too soon." The creature began walking towards them; sword in hand as Beast boy hid behind Raven. The creature then stopped. "The green one will meet his fate at my hand, so I think it's about time you learned who I am." Raven put her arms down but was ready to attack in case this was a trick. "I am Curse-ed of the apocalypse. I am a creature of pure darkness and am Death's most trusted hunter." Raven raised her eyebrow and became quite curious. "A hunter? Well, I have a question for you 'Curse-ed'. Why are you hunting Beast boy?" Curse-ed held out its other hand and shot a ball of black fog at Raven and Beast boy. They then opened their eyes and there was a vision in front of both of them. Curse-ed began to explain the vision.

"8 Years ago, at the age of 8, Garfield Mark Logan was on a boating trip with his father Mark and his mother Mary. 2 years before that, Garfield was bitten by a green monkey that had escaped from the pits of the underworld. The green monkey got a disease after it escaped the underworld called sakutia. When the monkey bit the boy, he was contracted with the disease and was close to my grasp. But at the last moment, his parents gave him a serum that not only saved his life but also gave him his shape shifting abilities as well as his green skin, hair and eyes. On the boating trip, the boat over ran some rocks and was damaged. It was out of control and the parents knew their time had come when they saw the waterfall just ahead." Raven stopped watching the vision for a second when she turned and saw Beast boy crying. She knew this was painful for him to watch and so she put her arms around him and then turned her head back to the vision. "The parents then went to Garfield. They told him that they loved him with all their hearts. They told him to change and fly away but he said it hurt and didn't want to. After telling him it was the right thing to do, he changed and flew off the boat. It was at that moment I was awoken from my slumber and was given my mission. The mission to hunt down Garfield Mark Logan, the sole survivor." With those last words, the vision faded and the teens found themselves back in the tower corridor. Curse-ed began walking towards them again. "And to complete my mission, I must give him 'the three cursed cuts'." Curse-ed held out its hand and shadow chains sprouted from the ceiling; wrapping themselves around Beast boy's arms as he hung from the ceiling. Raven turned to see her friend and then back to Curse-ed. "And then, he gets a choice." Curse-ed then teleported behind Beast boy and dug his jagged sword into the right hand side of Beast boy's back, causing him to scream. Raven wanted to help but there was a shadow chain wrapped around her waist. When Beast boy stopped screaming, he fell limp. The shadow chains around his arms and Raven waist then disappeared as Beast boy fell to the floor. Raven ran up to him and took him in her arms; staring at the new third scar on his back. Raven then turned her head back to Curse-ed, who was surprisingly still there. "And that choice is he can come peacefully of I will take him, by force." With those lasts words, Curse-ed disappeared into the floor and all Raven could think was that she hoped her friends would be back soon.


	5. True feelings

**You can't hide from fear chapter 5 - True feelings**

Beast boy awoke to the feeling of himself being carried. He slowly opened his eyes and rubbed them. He then realised he was being carried over someone's shoulder and began to grow anxious for from his position and his weakness from Curse-ed's latest attack he couldn't turn to see who it was carrying him. After a 30 second walk, Beast boy's eyes were met with a bright light of blue and white. He then felt himself laid down on the floor and trusting his instinct; he opened his eyes to see Raven and his other 3 teammates and himself in the panic room created for Raven during the Trigon incident. "Rob, Star, Cy. You're all back." Robin let loose a smile. "Beast boy, you didn't really think we would leave you here alone to let this creature thing take you from us, did you?" Beast boy's expression turned from happy to confused. "Wait, that's why you guys are back, to protect me?" Cyborg's expression showed surprise. "Well, Duh! We're not just gonna sit back and let you get taken down to hell, man! You're our friend!" Beast boy sat up and started to cry. "No, it's not that. It's just . . . Curse-ed said I was meant to die 8 years ago which means that now he's given me the 3 'cursed cuts', he's not gonna stop till he gets what he wants. I just don't want you guys to die protecting me when I shouldn't even be here." Robin put his hand on Beast boy's shoulder. "Beast boy, you've helped us with some of the hardest moments of each of our lives. You helped Cyborg realise that his appearance doesn't change who he is. You helped Starfire fit in with us and didn't leave her out just because she's an alien. You helped me get over my obsession with Slade." Robin leaned in to whisper to him. "And you helped Raven get over Malchoir." Raven didn't know what it was about but she knew when Robin whispered something to Beast boy it was about her. Starfire then picked up the conversation. "So there is no way that we are going to let the Curse-ed take you away from us." Beast boy was going to speak up again but realised it was futile. Raven looked at the clock.

11:53pm

"Guys, it's almost midnight. Curse-ed will be coming for Beast boy in a matter of minutes. We have to go now." Cyborg then put his hand on his friend's shoulder. "Don't worry, BB. Like Trigon, Curse-ed is a demon meaning that he shouldn't be able to get through these walls. But we're gonna make sure he doesn't get that far." Cyborg then stood up and left with the other 3 titans while Beast boy just closed his eyes and lowered his head. Out of nowhere, Raven then ran back in and pulled him into a tight embrace. "In case we fail, I'm sorry about all times I was ever mean to you." Raven then kissed him on the cheek and ran off to join the other three titans; leaving Beast boy baffled and speechless.

All the titans excluding Beast boy were now standing on the roof of the tower; watching the island below them. As Robin's watch struck midnight, the moon turned red as if an eclipse was occurring and a thick, black fog consumed the island. From the roof, the four titans could just barely see a man – like figure with glowing dark red eyes sprout from the darkness. The figure then raised its head and began to walk forward as the four titans jumped (or flew) from the roof to the island. Robin was the first to speak. "Alright Curse-ed, we're ready for you." Curse-ed began to walk towards them. "Ah, the other three titans are here to see me take my prize. I hope you have at least said goodbye to your friend." Robin took this as a threat. "You are NOT taking him. Look, we don't know exactly what you are. . ." Cyborg took over for him. ". . . But you hurt our friend and for that, we're gonna make you pay." Starfire interrupted to finish the warning. "So we advise you leave and don't come back or we shall have to use force." Curse-ed stared at the four titans for a couple of seconds then began to chuckle, deeply. This then grew into a full scale evil laugh. "What, you think because you have defeated the empathy's father that you stand a chance against ME, Curse-ed of the apocalypse!" The four titans looked at him, shocked and slightly worried at his choice of words. "Let me clear something up for you; I am one of the most powerful demons in existence. I am Death's most trusted hunter and you think because you've defeated Trigon that you have an advantage? Trigon was NOTHING compared to me! He was known as the incarnation of evil to you but to me; he was just a pawn in Death's game. I mean, look at the evidence. To get what he wanted he had to have a daughter but me, all I have to do is scar the individual with my jagged blade then come for them at midnight. You thought that you stood a chance, titans? You never had one." To say the group of heroes were shocked would be an understatement. They were now SCARED of this creature. On the inside, Robin wanted to allow Curse-ed to take Beast boy so he would leave but he knew he couldn't do that; not after all the stuff Beast boy had done for them. "TITANS, GO!"

All at once, Robin threw his explosive discs, Raven shot a blast of dark energy, Cyborg shot his sonic cannon and Starfire shot starbolts at Curse-ed. All the powers and weapons touched his body at the same time; releasing an explosion and a cloud of smoke. The titans watched on and prepared to attack again for they knew Curse-ed wouldn't go down that easy. When the demon walked from the smoke, he had his jagged blade in his left hand and a spiked mace in his right hand. The look on his faced showed the titans they knew it was life or death for now, Curse-ed was angry. "FILTHY LITTLE INSECTS! THINK YOU CAN FIGHT ME!"With those words, Curse-ed ran forward towards Robin who had drawn his sword; the same one he used against trigon's minions. They clashed blades and looked into each other eyes; seeing anger in each other. "You have only used that sword on one other occasion. You think it will save you just because this is a similar situation? Robin, I am not similar to Trigon in the slightest, you know why? Cause I won't lose." With those words, Curse-ed broke away from Robin and spun around; swinging his mace and hitting robin's side. Robin screamed in pain and fell over; clutching his now broken hip. "ROBIN!" Starfire flew over to her leader, picked him up and carried him back over to Cyborg and Raven. Starfire then put him down and flew off to confront Curse-ed. "Some hero he is. He can't even take one hit." Starfire looked down at the mace and saw Robin's blood one a couple of the spikes. Starfire then shot starbolts from her hands and lasers from her eyes. Curse-ed, using his shadow magic, created a shadow wall to take the hits. He then stepped from behind the wall looked at Starfire. Suddenly, the fog turned from a thick black to a thin green. The green fog then began to envelop Curse-ed's sword and mace as he began to raise them. Suddenly, a bright light came of Curse-ed's sword and Starfire was enveloped in the green fog. After the fog turned back to a thick black, Starfire was on the ground, holding her knees to her chest and crying. As Curse-ed was about the smash her head with his mace, Raven teleported her back to them. As Cyborg went to confront the creature, Raven and Robin inspected Starfire. "Robin, that creature uses fear as a weapon. It enveloped Starfire with it and now she's just a helpless wreck. She isn't going to be able to help us now." Robin just stared at Starfire as he realised the truth; they weren't going to win this time. 'No, there's still hope. WE WILL WIN!' Robin looked back towards the fight as Cyborg launched missiles and blasts from his sonic cannon at Curse-ed but he took them as if they were stones being chucked at metal. Suddenly, the fog changed colour again but this time to a dark blue. The now blue fog began to envelop Curse-ed's weaponry and before Cyborg knew it, Curse-ed's weaponry was on fire. Curse-ed then came running at Cyborg at lightning speed and slashed his chest with the sword and smashed his shoulder with the mace whilst the wounds set Cyborg alight. Raven then teleported Cyborg into the water behind them so he could be extinguished as the fog went back to being thick and black. Raven then walked forward. "Ah, the grand finale. What does 'the gem' have planned for Satan's messenger?" Curse-ed said mockingly. Raven simply looked at him and smirked. "Actually, I've got a message for you." As Raven said those words, her cloak turned from blue to white. She then levitated into the air and looked down at the demon. "Azarath metrion ZINTHOS!" Raven then turned into a white raven and swooped down and consumed Curse-ed. Raven then floated back down to the ground as her and her friends observed the demon. Curse-ed was on his knees, breathing heavily. They couldn't believe it, they could ACTUALLY WIN. The fog around them then turned from a thick black to a thick dark red. Curse-ed then stood up as his mace was enveloped in an orange glow. Suddenly, the demon then started swinging the mace in circles above his head and began raising his sword also. When Curse-ed swung his weaponry back to his sides, the four titans all went through an excruciating pain as their enemy literally began absorbing their life energy. When the pain stopped, Raven, Cyborg and Robin all fell to their knees (Starfire was already on her knees) and the fog turned back to its original black. Curse-ed then put away his mace and used his shadow magic to bind the four titans to the ground with shadow chains. Robin knew what had just happened but couldn't believe it. He couldn't believe the teen titans had been reduced to dust in one fight. He couldn't believe they had lost.

"Garfield Mark Logan!" Beast boy heard the voice he did not want to hear. He reluctantly turned around to see Curse-ed on the monitor in front of him. "Stand witness, Logan. Take a good look. Your friends have failed. I must say, they put up a good fight but I found it hardly challenging but enough of that, it's time for your choice." Beast boy raised an eyebrow at what the demon meant. "You can come out, say goodbye to your friends and leave with me peacefully or you can stay in there and after I've killed your friends, I'll come find you and take you by force. You've got one minute for me to see you at the door before I begin killing off your friends, starting with your beloved Raven." Curse-ed's face then disappeared and Beast boy made a dash for the main door. He got their just in time to hear Curse-ed counting down; his jagged sword above Raven's neck. "STOP!" Curse-ed and my four friends all turned in my direction. "Beast boy, get back inside! You have to get away from him!" Robin shouted. "No Rob, I can't. He would've got me eventually so there is no point you all dying as well." Curse-ed took his sword away from Raven's neck and began walking towards Beast boy. "Good choice, Logan. I see you have accepted your fate. You have two minutes to say your goodbyes; 30 seconds each." Beast boy began his goodbyes by walking up to Robin. "Rob, you were always a tough leader to me but only so I could become what I am today. For that, I thank you. I'll never forget the times we pulled pranks on each other or the others. They were good times, I'll miss you." Robin looked sad but tried to change Beast boy's mind one last time. "Beast boy, you don't have to do this." Beast boy's expression turned from sad to serious. "Actually, I do." He then got up and walked on towards Starfire. "Star, you were always the kindest person in the tower towards me. When I would be down, you would try and cheer me up. When you were down, I would try to do the same but Robin would in the end." Starfire giggled at the last comment. "I'll never forget you." Starfire began to cry again but not tears of fear; tears of sadness. "Goodbye, Beast boy." He then got up and moved towards his best friend. "Cyborg, you are my best friend. We would always do things together whether it be playing video games or arguing about tofu and meat. You were the first person I could ever consider a true friend. Be good to yourself and tell Bee how you feel before it's too late." Cyborg couldn't hold back the tears any longer as he began to cry. "Goodbye, BB. I'll never forget you, ever." Beast boy then stood up and walked to Raven. "Raven, we've had our ups and downs in our friendship but in the end I always knew that we would become great friends and stay that way. I'm sorry for always annoying you with my jokes and all that but I just wanted to make you happy because no one else tried. I think I'll miss you most of all." With that, Beast boy hugged Raven one last time. "Times up. Let's go." Beast boy turned around to see Curse-ed begin to open a portal; his back to the titans. "Beast boy?" Raven said. "Yeah?" Beast boy said turning back around. As soon as Beast boy made eye contact, Raven moved forward and kissed him. Beast boy was at first shocked but then started returning the kiss. He would've gone on forever if he didn't feel a great power then flow through him. He opened his eyes to reveal them to be bright white. Raven then opened her eyes and saw this so she broke from him. Next, Beast boy turned back to face Curse-ed, who was now looking at him; grief stricken. "What sort of trick is this, empath?" Beast boy's gloves then began to glow white as well. "Be gone from this place, creature of shadow." Curse-ed then grew angry. "NO! I've come too close to be stopped now!" With those words, Curse-ed shot a beam of dark energy from his hand whilst Beast boy shot beams of light energy from both of his. As the beams clashed, Curse-ed began grunting. After 10 seconds, Beast boy's energy beams began pushing back Curse-ed's. Before he knew it, Curse-ed's energy beam was extinguished. "No! It's not my time!" Were Curse-ed's last words before the energy beams hit him. As soon as the beams of energy made contact with the demon, the shadow chains around the four titans broke. As they stood up, the fog disappeared. After it had disappeared completely, the titans looked towards the skeleton on the ground covered in only an overcoat and top hat. "And don't come back." Beast boy said as his eyes returned to their usual green and he fell unconscious.


	6. Beware the shadows of the soul

Thank you for reading this fic! I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it! Now that it's all over, can you please do me one favour? One little favour? It only takes a few seconds. Please review and tell what you thought about it! Don't forget to read the now complete sequel.

**Beware the shadows of the soul** – Set two weeks after Curse-ed's banishment, a new villain appears in Jump. He is a familiar face to Robin but not to Beast boy; so how does he know him and what does he want him for? During all this, Raven (now Beast boy's girlfriend) can only think one thing over and over. 'Is Curse-ed really gone?'


End file.
